Quand la pluie disparait
by Girafe25
Summary: Un JinxMugen yaoi qui j'espère vous plaira avec quelques rappels de l'animé. Recherche, retrouvaille, amitier et souvenirs. Un Jin amoureux et un Mugen blessé. Mais une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ.
1. Chapter 1 Chercher, trouver

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Shinichiro Watanabe et Masaru Gotsubo

Genre : Yaoi

C'est la 1ere fic que j'écris alors j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, j'accepte volontiers les critiques négatives mais elles doivent être un minimum constructives afin de m'aider à améliorer mon style d'écriture. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je ne suis pas très doué en matière de rebondissement. Bonne découverte !!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil se levait lorsque Jin admirait le village situé en contre bas. Il était de taille moyenne avec une rue principale où les petites échoppes commençaient à ouvrir. Les rues étaient étroites et encore sombres. La rivière contournait cette bourgade. Jin resta quelques minutes à contempler ce village en effervescence et à écouter le clapotis de l'eau puis entrepris d'y descendre pour manger. Jin devait accéder à la foule pour s'y confondre car il savait qu'il était suivi, observé. Cette personne attendant le moment opportun pour l'attaquer.

Pour accéder au village, Jin traversa un pont qui lui fit remonter plusieurs de ces souvenirs notamment celui d'une rencontre féminine qu'il libéra des chaines de son mari.

Tout en marchant, il fouilla dans ces poches pour trouver quelques pièces espérant suffisante pour manger à sa faim. Depuis que Fuu, Mugen et lui s'étaient séparés, il vivait grâce à de petit boulot et au racket dont il n'était pas fier mais nécessaire à sa subsistance.

Ce jour là, Jin mangea à sa faim puis sorti du restaurant lorsqu'un groupe ayant remarqué ces katanas s'approchèrent de lui avec un air de défi. Le leader du groupe s'avança et défia Jin en lui fonçant dessus sabre à la main. Jin, ayant de bon reflexe, eu juste le temps de sortir son arme qu'il était déjà entouré des 4 autres membres de la bande. En difficulté, Jin se dit qu'il ferai tout son possible pour rester en vie même s'il fallait imiter un état de mort car il avait un but. Ce but le faisait survivre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Jin avait un vide en lui. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que son amitié lui manquait mais surtout qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus intenses à son égard. Il savait qu'il trouverai la personne qu'il cherchait sur les chemins au nord du pays.

Pendant plusieurs mois, Jin chercha et demanda aux habitants et itinérants des villes qu'il traversait s'ils la connaissaient. Mais rien. Puis un jour le bonheur lui souris, un homme l'avait vu à Nagano. Jin ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, il remercia l'homme puis commença sa marche vers la ville. Il n'était pas très loin de la ville, il y arriva en à peine 2 jours en restant toujours sur les chemins grandement emprunter pour ne pas permettre la moindre ouverture à son observateur. C'était en pleine période de festivité, les lampions, les échoppes, les costumes, tout y était très colorés et joyeux. Pourtant Jin n'était pas de la fête. Il s'approcha des quartiers de divertissements ou il y avait un combat de scarabée. Cela lui rappela beaucoup de souvenir et décida de s'en approcher. Jin s'approcha lentement écartant la foule compacte à son passage, quand il vit la personne qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il resta paralysé par ce visage qu'il n'avait que trop peu admiré. Jin l'admirait qui s'époumonait pour encourager son scarabée alors dans la bataille. Déjà lorsqu'ils marchaient ensemble avec Fuu, 'il' avait entrainé cet insecte pour avoir la récompense et pouvoir manger.

Une fois le combat terminé, l'homme rangea son scarabée dans une boite le félicitant pour sa victoire puis alla chercher son argent. Jin le suivait du regard et décida de l'aborder en sortant de l'arène de combat. Jin eu pourtant un doute, était-il le seul à éprouver ce sentiments ou était-ce partagé. Il l'espérait. Mais il fallait qu'il essaye.

Jin se faufila derrière lui et le suivit discrètement jusqu'à un petit restaurant. Voyant l'homme s'assoir et commander à manger, Jin eu un moment de panique mais reprit vite ses esprit. Il le fallait. Il tenta une approche.

« Ne mange pas aussi vite, tu vas t'étouffer »

Un frisson parcouru son vis-à-vis ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Jin qui y vit une lueur d'espoir. Mugen s'arrêta net de manger en entendant cette voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

« J'ai toujours mangé comme un goinfre, mais tu devrais le savoir ! »

Jin s'installa en face de l'homme ne laissant apparaitre aucune émotion. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait car à l'intérieur de lui, tout était en mouvement et son cœur s'emballa.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda Mugen.

Jin n'hésita pas un instant surtout que Mugen connaissait le passé du rônin.

« J'essaye d'éviter une personne qui me cherche »

« Pour te tuer ? » fit-il soudain très intéressé par l'histoire du brun y voyant la perspective d'un combat qu'ils pourraient mener.

« Un ancien compagnon d'arme qui veut venger son maitre »

« Mais combien de personne vont vouloir ta tête pour se meurtre ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais… j'aimerais éviter ce combat » fit Jin les yeux dans le vague.

« Il est…fort ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout, nous étions bons amis et je ne veux pas en arriver la ». Jin n'en dis pas plus sur sa relation amicale. Mais s'il devait tuer cet homme, cela le ferai beaucoup souffrir.

« Hum… » Fit Mugen en signe d'acquiescement.

« Si je peux t'aider, tu peux compter sur moi. C'est calme ses temps ci » déclara Mugen.

« J'y penserai Mugen »

Bien sur Jin cherchait à échapper à se combat mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'il puisse se retrouver dans la ville ou Mugen était. Comment dire à son vis-à-vis qu'il était ici pour lui ?

Le reste du repas fut silencieux. Jin regardait Mugen manger, celui-ci ne voyant même le regard de l'autre tellement absorbé par sa nourriture.

« Ahhhhhh ! Ça fait du bien. Mais ! Tu n'as presque rien mangé tu veux autre chose ? C'est moi qui t'invite ! »

Jin le regarda surpris par cette déclaration. Mugen l'invitait…

« Merci, mais je n'ais pas très faim »

Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Jin avait une boule à l'estomac l'empêchant de manger correctement.

« Comme tu voudras, je vais rentrer me coucher, je suis creeeevéée » lui dit-il dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire…

« et… »

Jin l'interrompit. « Ou dors-tu Mugen ? »

Mugen fut surpris par la question mais répondit au brun.

« Dans un petit appartement au dessus d'une boutique. Je le loue. Pourquoi cette question ? « Puis il compris. « haaaa, tu viens d'arriver et tu n'as rien prévu ? Allez suis moi ».

Jin se réjouit discrètement de la proposition. Mugen avait changé. Il n'était pas aussi serviable lorsqu'ils étaient à la recherche du samurai qui sent le tournesol. Malgré tout, il avait gardé cette lueur meurtrière dans les yeux lorsqu'un combat était évoqué.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement, les deux hommes virent au loin un groupe de 6 jeunes gens, tous des hommes a priori difficilement reconnaissable dans l'obscurité. Ils s'approchaient très rapidement. Maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux, Jin pu enfin distinguer les visages qui composait le groupe et il y reconnu son ami d'enfance:

« Yukimura … » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. Mugen l'entendit et ajouta :

« C'est donc lui… Jin prépare toi, on ne peut plus reculer »

Ils se faisaient face, immobile lorsque Yukimura prit la parole.

« Jin… je suis venu venger notre maitre ! Prépare-toi à mourir de ma lame ».


	2. Chapter 2 Avouer, tenter

Les hommes s'étaient déplacés, pendant que Yukimura parlait, pour encercler les deux hommes. Jin et Mugen se collèrent dos à dos afin de ne laisser aucune ouverture d'attaque à leurs adversaires. S'ils les attaquaient tous en même temps, le combat allait être difficile. Jin n'était pas rassuré qu'en au sort de son ami. Il savait que celui-ci fonçait tête baisser dans se genre de bataille.

Une première attaque fut portée à chacun, esquiver sans trop de mal. L'attaque fut rendue aussitôt au niveau de l'abdomen pour Jin et de la nuque pour Mugen laissant les hommes s'écrouler à terre. Une deuxième attaque fut lancer immédiatement après tout aussi facile à esquiver et à contrer. Mais, les deux derniers seraient les plus difficiles.

Mugen suivait du coin de l'œil Jin. « Son style de combat est vraiment très raffiné » pensa Mugen. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé combattre. Malgré de nombreux duels, celui-ci était plus concentré sur les coups qui lui étaient portés que sur la technique de l'adversaire. Mugen fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsque l'homme face à lui fonça dans sa direction en criant. S'en suivit un combat 'chorégraphique' tel que Mugen savait les faires, un mélange d'acrobatie et de danse, dans de mouvement très souple.

Yukimura se lança sur Jin. Il esquiva deux attaques de son adversaire tout en se détachant du dos de Mugen. Yukimura était habile et rapide mais laissait quelques ouvertures à Jin. Celui-ci esquiva et para toutes ces attaques mais fut rapidement à bout de souffle. Il se dit qu'il devait en finir au plus vite et concentrer toute sa force dans un dernier coup. Son adversaire bondi sur lui par le coté pour toucher son flanc. Jin sortit alors sa deuxième lame, para le coup de Yukimura avec l'une et attaqua dans le même temps avec l'autre qui le décapita, lorsque Jin entendit un coup de feu. Il se retourna et vit Mugen à terre une main sur son flanc gauche recouverte de sang et l'homme qui venait de tirer hilare en le regardant.

« Mugen !!!! »

Ce fut un cri de désespoir.

Jin sauta sur l'homme qui n'eu pas le temps de reprendre sa lame en main et le transperça de son épée. Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche puis il s'écroula sur le sol.

Jin se précipita vers son ami et se pencha sur son corps. Dans un murmure et les yeux larmoyant, il lui dit :

« Ne me laisse pas seul Mugen, pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvé ». Il vérifia sa respiration. « Kami-sama, il est vivant ».

« Bien sur que je suis vivant… »

Jin releva précipitamment la tête surpris par la voix de son ami. Heureux de le voir éveillé, il se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça. Mugen ne le repoussa pas.

« J'ai cru … »

« La balle n'as pas touché de point vital…sinon je serai déjà inconscient. Peux-tu me ramener à la maison ? »

« Bien sur, je vais m'occuper de ta blessure »

Ils marchèrent lentement afin de ne pas réveiller trop de douleur pour Mugen qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Jin d'un coté et sur son sabre de l'autre. Mugen était pensif, il ne voulait pas croire que Jin était venu ici, à Nagano, pour le retrouver. Il en serait tellement heureux. Il devait en être sur.

Arriver dans l'appartement, Jin déposa Mugen sur son futon et prépara la mixture aux plantes pour le soigner. La balle avait traversé de corps de Mugen, une chance que celle ci n'ai pas touché d'organe et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas resté à l'intérieur. Jin appliquait la crème avec délicatesse et tendresse. L'homme le regardait faire et se sentit bien car les gestes de l'autres étaient agréables et tendres.

« Jin ? »

« Hum »

« Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu m'avais enfin retrouvé ? …Tu me cherchais ? »

Jin n'arrêta pas d'appliquer la mixture mais resta pensif en réfléchissant à comment il pouvait avouer ses sentiments à son ami. Ayant trouvé les mots, celui-ci arrêta l'application et s'assit en face de Mugen de façon à lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

« Mugen … en effet je te cherchait »

« P… »

« Laisse-moi-t'expliquer »

Jin pris une profonde inspiration et se lança en pensant qu'il allait droit à l'abattoir.

« Depuis que nous nous sommes séparés, Fuu, toi et moi, j'ai ressenti un grand vide. Quelque chose me manquait … non pas que la solitude me dérange au contraire mais j'avais un manque, je me suis dis que le temps passé avec Fuu n'avait pas été de tout repos et qu'elle faisait une agréable compagnie… Mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas elle qui me manquait. Et puis je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas un manque d'amitié mais beaucoup… plus. »

« J'ai alors compris que j'avais besoin … de toi à mes cotés »

Mugen était surpris et très ému par cette déclaration. Il s'assit comme il pu en face de son interlocuteur non sans une grimace de douleur et le regarda un instant sans rien lui répondre. Mugen était heureux. Ces sentiments étaient partagés. Il pris le visage de Jin entre ces mains et l'approcha vers le sien. Il pouvait enfin faire ce dont il avait envi depuis si longtemps, il n'avait plus à se retenir. Il effleura les lèvres de Jin avec les siennes. Voyant l'autre attendre plus, il lui donna un baiser qui se fit plus passionné et langoureux.

Jin savourait se moment, il jubilait tellement il lui était agréable. Lorsque la langue de son ami lui demanda l'autorisation d'entrer, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour la laisser passer.

Jin ne voulait pas que se baiser se termine pourtant son ami se recula. Mugen pris la parole avec un large sourire.

« Je suis heureux de voir ce sentiment partagé. Je n'ais, hélas ! Pas eu le courage de te chercher ne sachant pas comment tu allais réagir. J'ai préféré laisser faire le temps en espérant te retrouver plutôt que de te chercher, de tous t'avouer et de te perdre à cause de mes sentiments. Tu as été beaucoup plus courageux que moi. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par une personne comme toi»

Ainsi il l'aimait vraiment. Un autre baiser fut échangé. Jin enlaça la taille de Mugen qui passa ces bras autour de son coup. Il se livrait totalement à son amant. Mugen voulais plus mais Jin interrompit le baiser lorsque l'autre fit une grimace de douleur.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal. Je vais faire tes bandages »

Mugen en fut contrarié mais pensa que maintenant plus rien ne les séparerai.

« Resteras-tu prêt de moi-même une fois guéri ? »

Jin fut surpris par la question si implorante de son ami. « Bien sur, je ne te quitterai plus »

Mugen ne répondit pas mais lâcha un soupire de satisfaction.

Mugen avait un petit 2 pièces. Il décrivit les lieux à Jin faute de pouvoir se lever et lui dit qu'il utiliserait son futon pour dormir. Jin n'avait pas vu de deuxième futon dans l'appartement. Il coupa l'explication :

« Mugen ! Ou vas-tu dormir ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un deuxième futon dans le couloir au cas où. Par contre je dormirais dans la même pièce que toi »

« Je crois que nous avons l'habitude de dormir dans la même pièce »

« C'est vrai » déclara Mugen. Il indiqua la place du deuxième futon que Jin alla chercher pour l'installer à coté de celui de son ami. Il se prépara à dormir et s'enfila sous la couverture.


	3. Chapter 3 Se reposer, profiter

Jin n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait les yeux posés sur le corps allongés à coté de lui mais si loin. Il avait envie de l'enlacer, de lui montrer qu'il était devenu indispensable à sa vie, et que dorénavant il était la pour le protéger même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il voulait le rendre heureux.

Il réussit finalement à s'endormir avec grand mal. Il se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin et il décida de se lever et de prendre une douche.

La salle de bain était plus allongée que large mais laissait assez de place pour y avoir une baignoire dans le fond. Jin ouvrit les robinets et mit l'eau à température tout en se préparant pour le bain. Il n'avait pas remarqué Mugen dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mugen contemplait le dos de son ami, un dos et des bras musclés, forts et puissants. Jin défit ces cheveux afin de les laver. Mugen n'ayant jamais vu la véritable longueur de ceux-ci en resta bouche-bé. Il fit un pas pour entrer dans la pièce afin de touché cette magnifique chevelure qui devait descendre jusqu'aux cuisses de Jin, mais retins son mouvement et resta immobile afin de ne pas le déranger. Jin avait surement besoin de réfléchir, il venait de tuer un homme dont il voulait éviter le combat. Un ami cher. Mugen tourna alors les talons pour se recoucher gardant cette image de Jin si vulnérable et sensuel dans son esprit.

Jin se lava le corps avec le savon qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, enivré par son parfum qui était celui de son compagnon, puis les cheveux et enfin les rinça.

Il resta un peu dans se bain qui détendait ses muscles encore crispé de la bataille. Il venait de tuer un ami, presque un frère. Jin sentit des larmes couler sur ces joues et les essuya immédiatement, après tout, il s'était défendu car maintenant il ne vivait plus seulement pour lui. Il décida de chasser définitivement toutes les pensées venant de son ami d'enfance.

Il sortit de son bain et se rhabilla. Il investit les lieux pour faire à manger mais n'y trouva pas grand-chose. Il fit du poisson avec des Soba. Cela risquait d'être un peu sec mais c'était mieux que rien. De plus son ami, devenu amant, devait reprendre des forces pour se remettre rapidement sur pied.

Jin cuisinait tout en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. En repensant à sa déclaration et aux baisers de son compagnon, il se demanda si tout ce qu'il lui arrivait était bien réel. Il déposa le diner sur une petite table basse prévue à cet effet près du futon de Mugen. Celui-ci se mit en position assise et resta immobile en fixant son assiette.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Mugen releva doucement la tête et demanda au cuisinier si c'était vraiment lui l'auteur de ce repas. Mugen ne connaissait pas se trait de personnalité de Jin et en fut agréablement surpris. Le poisson était découpé en fines lamelles et les soba mélangées à une sauce sucré. Il ajouta :

« Je suis surpris, ça à l'air très appétissant »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Mange ! »

Mugen s'exécuta et mangea comme d'habitude, comme un porc.

Le repas terminé, Jin débarrassa et décida de se reposer un peu pour se remettre du long voyage qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. La nuit dernière, il avait mal dormi pensant à sa déclaration du lendemain. Mais aujourd'hui il pouvait enfin se reposer. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la couverture de son futon. Mugen le regardait faire tout en parcourant son corps, ses muscles fins, ses cheveux long, ses jambes musclées et ses fesses !!!! Mugen dit alors :

« Jin, je trouve que tu es … loin, tu ne voudrais pas te rapprocher de moi ? »

Jin ne connaissait vraiment pas cette qualité de Mugen, la tendresse et s'en réjouit, il allait pouvoir le découvrir. Jin se retourna et vit un sourire pervers sur le visage de son ami. Il hésita en le voyant mais il avait envie de contact avec le brun.

« Bien sur que je le veux mais attention tu dois te REPOSER »

Mugen fit une moue qui en disait long sur ses intentions mais accepta. Le seul fait de sentir son corps près de lui, le satisfaisait. Jin rapprocha son futon et le colla à celui de son amant puis se recoucha à sa place. Mais il fut vite rejoins et enlacer par Mugen qui soupira de satisfaction au toucher de son corps.

« haaa, Comme ça c'est mieux »

Jin ne dit rien mais plaça sa tête au creux de sa nuque. C'est alors que Mugen lui murmura :

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me chercherais et surtout que tu éprouvais les mêmes sentiments que moi. Comme je suis heureux. Il n'y a pas un seul jour qui passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu m'es devenu indispensable »

« Je t'ai cherché pendant plus de 6 mois maintenant, et jamais je n'ai cessé de me battre pour survivre car te retrouver était mon but. Je n'ai pas eu la vie facile durant ces mois mais ton visage m'a encourager. Maintenant mon but et de te garder près de moi »

Après cette déclaration mutuelle, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux toujours enlacés. Jin coupa le silence.

« Mugen ? »

« Hum »

« Veux-tu rester dans cette ville, t'y installer définitivement ?

« Non, je pensais reprendre la route et puis avec les derniers événements, nous allons être recherchés pour meurtre»

« Tu as raison, dés que tu seras rétabli, nous partirons… que dis tu d'aller voir Fuu ? Elle à installer son restaurant à Kyoto »

« Oui, pourquoi pas, dans 3 jours nous partirons, je devrais être remis sur pieds. Comment sais-tu qu'elle est à Kyoto ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé la bas alors que j'étais de passage. Elle m'a dis que son restaurant se trouvait dans cette ville et je suis resté un moment pour lui tenir compagnie »

« Ok, nous irons la voir »

Pourtant Mugen n'en était pas très réjouit. A chaque fois que Jin et lui se trouvaient avec elle, cela ne leur apportait que des ennuis. Mais Jin avait beaucoup de sympathie et d'affection pour la jeune femme. Et puis ici ils étaient en danger.

« Jin ? »

Pas de réponse. Jin s'était endormi dans les bras de son amant. Mugen admira son visage si détendu lorsqu'il dormait. Il était si paisible. Il prit alors une mèche couleur jais entre ses doigts. Ceux-ci étaient doux et soyeux. Mugen déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant en lui murmurant, « ne me quittes plus ».

Et Mugen tomba dans les bras de Morphée quelques secondes plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4 Capturer, envouter LEMON

Tous deux ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain matin.

Mugen ouvrit les yeux péniblement et fut aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Voyant Mugen plisser les yeux, Jin se redressa pour cacher le soleil qui dérangeait tant son amant.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

Jin avait les cheveux lâchés et un léger sourire. La couverture était retombée sur ces reins et les muscles fins de son torse faisaient face à un Mugen plus du tout endormi. Face à cette expression et ce corps, Mugen ne put s'en empêcher. Il jeta Jin en arrière afin de se mettre au dessus de lui.

« Bonjour, oui j'ai bien dormi mais lorsque je te vois comme ça, je n'en ai plus du tout envie »

Mugen baissa son visage et embrassa tendrement Jin qui se laissa faire envouter par le parfum de l'autre. Mugen relâcha la pression sur les lèvres de Jin et vint lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Son amant frissonna de plaisir. Mugen sentit que le brun répondait à son toucher. Il remonta alors sur le lobe de l'oreille et le mordilla délicatement pour redescendre en déposant des petits baisers sur son cou puis sur son torse tout en lui caressant toutes les infimes parties de son corps. Aucune partie n'était oubliée. Mugen sentit son excitation monter ainsi que celle de son partenaire à travers leurs pantalons qu'ils avaient gardés pour dormir. Il se dirigea vers un des tétons de Jin et s'empressa de le lécher et de le mordiller très légèrement. Jin s'arqua de plaisir sous les caresses de son partenaire et sa respiration devint irrégulière.

« Mugen, tu n'est pas … »

Sachant ce qu'il allait dire, Mugen caressa la virilité de Jin ce qui fit taire ce dernier. Il commença alors des va et viens sous le tissu. Jin n'eu pas le temps de s'en rendre compte que son pantalon avait été enlevé car son partenaire s'était empressé de remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Jin se cambra encore plus et ne retint plus ces gémissements. Se qui augmenta encore d'un cran l'excitation de Mugen. Voyant son ami complètement détendu et prêt, Mugen glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de Jin afin de préparer le passage car il n'était plus très sur de pouvoir attendre encore longtemps. Jin se crispa légèrement mais s'arqua de nouveau lorsque Mugen entrepris un va et viens plus rapide. Celui-ci en profita pour y glisser un deuxième doigt que Jin ne sentit même pas. Au comble de l'excitation Jin demanda à son partenaire de venir, ses yeux rempli de désir pour lui. Mugen ne se fit pas prier, il enleva son pantalon et écarta les jambes de son amant. Il enleva ces doigts de l'orifice pour y placer sa verge et y entra doucement car le brun se crispa de nouveau au passage de cet intrus plus épais que ces doigts. Mugen ne bougea plus le temps que Jin s'habitue à sa présence.

« Détends toi, je ne veux te faire que du bien, je serai doux, très doux »

Mugen entrepris alors un lent va et viens qu'il savourait avec volupté. Jin se détendait au fur et à mesure de la pénétration pour enfin gouter au plaisir. Mugen sentit son compagnon se détendre et prendre autant de plaisir à l'acte que lui, il caressa alors la verge de son compagnon qui ne pu retenir un gémissement rauque.

Mugen accéléra le mouvement et enfonça plus profondément se qui augmenta son désir au summum. Il sentait que son amant était à bout et lui aussi sentait ce flot d'énergie arriver.

Mugen, donna alors quelques derniers coups de reins rapides et profond ce qui fit venir Jin. En voyant cette expression sur le visage de son partenaire, il ne put se retenir et se lâcha également.

Haletant, Mugen se colla au torse de son amant qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Jin murmura un je t'aime comme il n'en avait jamais prononcé. Ce sentiment était si fort et si intense, pour cette personne pourtant du même sexe que lui.

« Moi aussi, Jin » dit Mugen qui pris ces lèvres pour un baiser chaste mais emplie de tendresse.

Epuisé par ces acrobaties, Mugen s'allongea à coté de lui pour finalement s'assoupir et se réveiller vers les midis. Il chercha son amant du regard mais ne le trouva pas dans la chambre. Il écouta attentivement les moindres bruits de l'appartement afin d'y trouver sa présence mais rien. Mugen décida de rester allongé sur son futon en repensant aux derniers événements un sourire aux lèvres.

Jin marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Nagano, il cherchait de la nourriture pour les repas d'aujourd'hui et un livre pour le divertir. Celui-ci trouva la nourriture puis se dirigea vers un petit stand de livre tenu par une vieille dame qui discutait avec un homme plus jeune. Leur conversation était très animée concernant la recherche de deux hommes, de deux samurais dont un avait des lunettes. Jin compris tout de suite de qui voulait parler ces gens. Heureusement qu'il portait un chapeau de paille qui camouflait une partie de son visage et soupira de soulagement en y pensant. Il n'acheta rien à la vieille. Il quitta précipitamment les lieux afin de retrouver Mugen au plus vite. Ils devaient partir maintenant. Tant que son amant n'était pas rétabli il ne pouvait pas se battre, trop soucieux du sort de celui-ci. Il s'avait que le brun foncerait tête baissée dans un combat sans se poser de question, en oubliant ces blessures.

Jin défonça presque la porte en arrivant dans le petit appartement. Il reprit son souffle puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Mugen. Celui-ci le regardait étonné.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit de demander Mugen.

« Nous sommes recherchés par le gouvernement. Je pense… quitter la ville tout de suite. Ils s'attendent à nous voir ensemble. Ils ne se douteront jamais de ton identité si tu es seul. »

Voyant l'incompréhension de son partenaire et surtout la tristesse d'une séparation, il ajouta :

« Je ne veux pas t'obliger à me suivre alors qu'il te faut encore du temps pour te rétablir. » Jin espérait que son amant le suive mais ne pouvait l'en obliger.

« haaaa qu'est ce que tu raconte… bien sur que j'aurais aimé me reposer plus longtemps mais pas …loin de toi. Je suis prêt à partir »

« Tu es sur de toi ? Tu ne regretteras pas ta décision? »

« Je te suivrai ou que tu aille »


	5. Chapter 5 Quitter, retrouver

Jin fut satisfait de la réponse de Mugen qui s'empressa de demander pourquoi il était sorti ce matin.

«J'ai fait les courses car tes placards sont presque vides. On mange et on s'en va » Jin adressa le plus beau de ses sourires à son amant qui lui rendit la pareil, trop heureux de voir une nouvelle fois arriver une assiette si alléchante.

Le couple mangea en silence. Jin débarrassa, fit la vaisselle et un brin de ménage pendant que Mugen se préparait.

Jin de demandait ce que son amant allait faire de toutes ses affaires et il cria à travers la pièce « Mugen, que vas-tu faire de tes effets personnels ? »

« Je les laisse ici, je n'en aurai pas besoin pour le voyage »

« Et ton scarabée ? »

« Je l'ai relâché ce matin »

« Hm… » fin Jin en signe d'acquiescement.

Une fois ses tâches terminées il rejoignit son compagnon. « Allons-y ! »

Mugen rendit les clefs de son appartement au propriétaire qui habitait juste au dessus. Celui-ci leur souhaita un bon voyage et leur fit signe de la main apparemment inconscient des rumeurs sur les deux hommes.

Jin et Mugen ne se retournèrent pas, ils devaient quitter cette ville au plus vite et rejoindre Kyoto pour rendre visite à Fuu et pour échapper au shogun. Elle leur donnerait un abri au cas où. Jin ralenti la cadence de marche une fois hors de la ville. Mugen avait encore du mal à se mouvoir. Il s'appuyait sur son sabre comme une canne. Jin lui proposa son aide à laquelle il s'empressa de refuser.

« Merci Jin mais je dois me débrouiller seul. Mais ralenti un peu »

Se qu'il fit immédiatement en voyant son ami devenir livide. Ils avancèrent lentement mais surement, ils empruntaient les petits sentiers pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Lorsque Nagano fut éloigné, ils reprirent les grandes routes. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer souvent près d'un ruisseau afin de faire un brun de toilette et pour soigner la blessure de Mugen. Ils marchèrent pendant 6 jours sans prendre un jour de pause. Ils se réjouissaient de retrouver Fuu le plus vite possible. Le voyage fut calme car ils se faisaient discrets et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville de Kyoto, Jin sorti un plan de sa poche et l'observa quelques minutes pour enfin prendre la parole :

« On prend à droite puis à gauche pour retrouver la grande rue »

« Je te suis »

Mugen s'était un peu rétablit pendant le voyage. Sa blessure était encore un peu douloureuse mais il marchait normalement et à une allure tout à fait satisfaisante. Il suivit Jin qui s'arrêta net devant une petite échoppe ayant pour inscription 'Aka bara *'.

« Aka bara, c'est le nom du resto de Fuu ? »

« Exact ! Ca lui ressemble tu ne trouves pas, elle et ses excès de romantisme »

Mugen regarda suspicieusement Jin, il en savait vraiment beaucoup plus sur la jeune fille que lui. Ce qui le rendit un peu jaloux mais ne rajouta rien à la remarque de son ami.

Jin n'avait jamais parlé à Fuu de ses sentiments pour son amant. Il voulait se faire discret craignant une crise de jalousie de celle-ci. Jin entrepris gentiment Mugen avant de rentrer dans le restaurant. Il prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Mugen, ne parle pas de nous à Fuu, j'aimerai éviter … une crise, tu sais comme elle est ? Je lui en parlerai plus tard ». Mugen n'en pensait pas moins mais accueillait mal la nouvelle.

«Si c'est la meilleur chose à faire » répondit-il ronchon.

Jin lâcha subitement le visage de Mugen et se recula car un habitant passa non loin d'eux. Jin s'interrogeait beaucoup sur le regard des gens « que penseraient-ils d'eux s'ils s'affichaient en public ». Il préférait ne pas y penser en préférant garder les moments de tendresse pour l'intimité. Jin de redressa et passa la porte, suivit de son compagnon. La jeune fille, en train de servir un client, se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants qui s'installaient à une table près de la sortie. Les yeux de celle-ci s'arrondirent de surprise en voyant la visite de son ami mais surtout Mugen le suivre. Fuu eu un moment d'absence tout en fixant les deux hommes.

« Mademoiselle… mademoiselle ! »

Les appels de son client la firent sortir de sa léthargie. Elle prit rapidement la commande puis se dirigea souriante et heureuse comme jamais vers les nouveaux venus.

« Toujours aussi près de la sortie… serais-tu poursuivis Jin ?

Jin accueilli ses paroles avec un large sourire.

« Non, tout est calme en se moment » mentit Jin qui avait pris l'habitude de rester prêt de la sortie des restaurants au cas où.

Fuu se tourna alors vers Mugen et lui dis bonjour en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, ensemble. « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Fuu avait posé la question le plus sincèrement du monde, elle était heureuse de revoir ces anciens compagnons de route surtout Mugen qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis leur séparation à Nagasaki.

« Une visite amicale, n'est ce pas Mugen ? »

Mugen qui regardait visiblement quelque chose avec attention lui répondit un léger « oui ». En fait, il bavait devant l'assiette de la personne sur la table d'à coté. Fuu n'ayant pas loupé cette expression qu'elle lui connaissait si bien s'excusa quelques instants puis leur ramena de quoi se sustenter.

« Votre visite me fait plaisir, vous m'avez manqué tout les deux. Ma vie est bien plus…calme que lors de notre voyage »

« La notre aussi » lança Mugen moqueur et qui s'était recentré sur son assiette plutôt que celle de son voisin mais Fuu ne répliqua pas trop heureuse de le voir pour piquer la mouche au moindre pic amical. Il est vrai que son caractère était des plus dynamique ce qui n'était pas un défaut en soi mais elle se vexait très facilement.

« Vous restez un peu avec moi à Kyoto ? » Jin repris alors la parole pour répondre à son amie.

« Nous avons prévu de rester quelque temps. Aurais-tu un endroit où loger pour nous »

Fuu se demanda depuis quand Jin appelait Mugen et lui même par nous. D'ailleurs comment s'était-il rencontré ? Fuu n'hésita pas à poser la question.

Jin lui expliqua leur rencontre lors du combat de scarabée et son combat avec son ami qu'il dû tuer. Fuu eu un petit rire moqueur en entendant parler du combat d'insecte, déjà lors de leur périple, Mugen en avait entrainé un, ce qui porta ces fruits car ils mangèrent à leur faim ce soir la, mais repris très vite un air des plus sérieux lorsqu'elle vit la tristesse de son ami lorsqu'il évoqua son duel.

Mugen et Jin restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture, attendant Fuu car elle avait proposé sa maison pour les loger. Se qu'ils s'empressèrent d'accepter.

Fuu avait une petite maison accolée aux sources chaudes. Celle-ci les invita à s'y baigner pour leurs bienfaits. Ils acceptèrent et se déshabillèrent plus vite qu'il n'en fut pour le dire. Les sources chaudes étaient tellement agréables. Fuu s'excusa car elle avait quelques petites choses à régler avant de les rejoindre mais qu'ils ne devaient pas hésiter à aller se coucher s'ils étaient fatigués, le shoji de leur chambre donnait sur les sources, ils pouvaient donc s'y rendre directement Voyant Fuu partir, Mugen se rapprocha de Jin qui passa un bras autour de son coup pour accueillir la tête de celui-ci au creux de son épaule. Le couple resta silencieux dans cette position, profitant au maximum du confort offert par leur amie.

* Rose rouge


	6. Chapter 6 Observer, expliquer

Après plusieurs minutes, Jin sentit son bras endolori et demanda à Mugen de se décaler afin qu'il en retrouve l'usage. Son amant ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille vint se placer entre ses jambes. Mugen laissa glisser son dos contre le torse du brun. Il avait ressenti le besoin de le toucher car depuis leur départ de Nagano, les contacts avaient été rares de peur d'être aperçus. Seules leurs jambes se touchaient pendant leur sommeil.

Jin ne s'opposa pas à l'initiative de son ami. Il se sentait bien avec la personne qu'il aimait dans ces bras.

Fuu revint de sa course en retard et ce dit que ces deux amis devaient surement déjà dormir. Elle fit légèrement glisser le shoji de leur porte de chambre pour vérifier. Personne. Etaient-ils encore aux bains ? Surement car la porte extérieur était toujours ouverte pourtant aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Ayant envie de se détendre et de prendre un peu de bon temps avec ces deux compères, elle retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et enfila un peignoir de bain prévue pour les dames dans ce genre d'endroit. Lorsqu'elle parvint au shoji ouvert de la chambre d'ami, Fuu resta paralysée dans l'embrasure par la vue qui lui était offerte. Ces yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, elle murmura :

« Ce n'est pas possible, comment ai-je fait pour ne rien remarquer ? «

Les deux hommes étaient enlacés et s'échangeaient des baisers langoureux, Mugen s'était retourné, toujours entre les jambes de son amant pour lui faire face. Jin lui tenait la taille et Mugen avait ses bras autour de son cou. L'échange était passionné et Fuu se demanda si elle devait vraiment les déranger. Elle sorti de sa stupeur et décida d'aller tout de même les rejoindre. Elle attendit quelques instants que les deux hommes soit moins concentrés sur leur échange et claqua le shoji pour se faire entendre. Immédiatement, Mugen se déplaça à coté de Jin pour ne rien laisser apercevoir.

La jeune fille entra dans l'eau comme si elle n'avait rien vu engageant une conversation banale. Les deux compères étaient ravis de la voir et ils débutèrent une conversation animée. Même Mugen qui était resté jusque là très silencieux, parla avec eux sans retenue. Fuu leur demanda s'ils avaient fini de s'entretuer. Jin lui répondit qu'ils avaient abandonnés car ils étaient de force égale. Mugen ajouta juste que pour l'entrainement c'était parfait.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à parler de tout et de rien puis se faisant très tard, ils allèrent se coucher.

Fuu leur souhaita une bonne nuit et un bon repos auquel les deux hommes répondirent chaleureusement.

Jin examina la chambre. Elle était spacieuse et 2 futons y étaient installés avec chacun une lumière individuelle. Fuu le connaissait bien car elle lui avait déposé au sol les livres dont il lui avait parlé la dernière fois.

De son coté Mugen s'empressa d'enlever la serviette de bain de sa taille pour déplacer son futon et le coller à celui de son amant puis s'enfila rapidement sous les couvertures.

Jin enleva sa serviette, la plia et la rangea dans un coin de la pièce, puis il s'approcha de celle de son amant qui gisait au sol et qui avait été jetée comme un vulgaire chiffon. Il la plia et la posa sur la sienne. Puis il se glissa également sous ses couvertures face à son ami. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés mais ne dormait pas car deux bras puissants étaient déjà en train de l'enlacer fermement.

« Et bien, tu ne perds pas de temps » fit Jin moqueur.

« J'ai besoin de te toucher, surtout avec cette semaine de passée, c'était un calvaire »

« Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça, tu as du fuir à cause de moi ! »

Mugen avait ouvert les yeux et fixait son vis-à-vis. Voyant une lueur de culpabilité dans son regard, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher à un endroit et puis je ne vois que le bonheur que cela m'a apporté »

Jin resta silencieux les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Viens-la ! » lui dit Mugen en ouvrant légèrement sa couverture et en lui montrant le creux de son bras. Jin se déplaça pour se lover contre son amant.

« Nous avons bien mérité le sommeil réparateur qui nous attend »

« Oui, bonne nuit Mugen, je… je t'aime »

Ravi de la déclaration de son compagnon, Mugen déclara :

« Moi aussi Jin, dorénavant, tu es toute ma vie ».

Jin n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car il s'était déjà endormi. Son amant ne tarda pas à le rejoindre épuisé par le bain qu'ils venaient de prendre.

C'est dans cette position que Fuu les retrouva le lendemain matin. Elle avait ouvert le shoji de leur chambre délicatement pour leur apporter le petit déjeuner. Elle sursauta à la vue du couple uni. Allait-elle s'y faire un jour ?

Oui elle en était convaincue car ces deux compagnons de route étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus cher à ses yeux et elle accepterait n'importe quoi venant d'eux, même cet amour qui avait l'air impossible, du moins aux yeux de la société. Fuu eue un sourire aux lèvres en se jurant de les aider s'il leur arrivait problème. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre pour y déposer le plateau.

Voyant une ombre derrière ces paupières clauses, Mugen les ouvrit et vit Fuu déposer quelque chose.

« Fuu ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Mugen rouge comme une tomate et essaya avec beaucoup de mal et en agitant les bras nerveusement d'expliquer sa présence.

« Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … pas vous déranger, je… je vous ai apporté le petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler ! »

« Nous déranger ? » Mugen compris pourquoi, lorsque Jin bougea sur son épaule. Ils étaient toujours enlacés et Fuu les voyait dans cette position.

« Merde ! Jin ?... Jin réveille toi ! »

« Hum, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » répondit Jin qui ouvrit les yeux avec grand peine.

« On est grillés » Mugen lui montra d'un signe de tête Fuu qui était toujours plantée là ne sachant quoi dire.

« Oh … »

Fuu se décida enfin à bouger et déclara toujours en agitant les bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était gênée.

« Ce n'est… je n'ai rien vu, vous n'avez … je vais travailler… »

« Fuu ? Je t'expliquerai ce soir »

La jeune fille déjà face au shoji s'immobilisa à l'appel de son prénom et ajouta d'une voix calme.

« Il n'y à rien à expliquer, déjà hier soir aux bains je vous ai vu enlacés. J'ai vu aussi que votre amour était sincère et j'ai découvert un Mugen tendre » dit-elle moqueuse. « Je vous soutiendrais si on s'en prenait à vous mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'un amour tel que le votre soit libre de nos jour, faite attention ! » Et Fuu quitta la pièce.

« On dirait qu'elle le prend mieux que ce que tu m'avais dis »

« Je n'en suis pas si sur… on verra ce soir »

Mugen se leva, attrapa le plateau et le plaça entre les deux futons.

« Itadakimasu ! »

« Itadakimasu »

Tous deux mangèrent de bon appétit. Le ventre plein et le plateau vidé, Jin le prit et le déposa derrière lui. Entre temps Mugen s'était rapproché de lui, nu, et le fixait tel un chat regardant sa proie. Il avançait lentement vers lui et lui dis :

« Il faut digérer maintenant ! »


	7. Chapter 7 Attirer, appeurer

Jin, qui savais de quoi voulait parler l'homme face à lui, s'approcha rapidement et lui vola un baiser. Mugen ne répondit que par un sourire et se jeta sur sa proie qui fut mis à terre facilement. Mugen pris ces lèvres et demanda le passage avec sa langue qu'il n'eu pas de mal à obtenir. Sa main se baladait sur le corps de son amant qui était nu également. Chaque endroit était caressé et embrassé. Mugen avait une attention particulière pour quelques points qu'ils savaient sensibles. Il ne s'y attarda pas trop longtemps juste le temps d'exciter son partenaire. Mugen sentait la virilité de son amant caresser la sienne déjà gonflée. Mugen fit descendre sa main sans lâcher les lèvres de Jin et entreprit un massage du sexe dressé de son compagnon. Mugen devenait fou, comment l'homme qu'il avait dans ces bras faisait-il pour être si désirable.

« Comment fais-tu … pour être … si attirant, si sensuel… »

Il descendit vers l'entre jambe de son amant et commença à le lécher. Sous la pression de la bouche de l'autre Jin se cambra et lâcha un gémissement. Sa respiration étant devenue difficile sous les caresses de cette langue experte.

« ahhh hmmm je n'en… peux plus… viens … »

Mugen retira sa bouche et souleva les jambes de son amant pour lui faciliter le passage. Il place sa verge devant l'orifice offert. Il y pénétra lentement puis s'arrêta pour que son ami n'ai pas de sensation désagréable. Jin se cambra sous la pénétration de se sexe dont il avait tant envie.

« Bouge… »

Sous sa demande, Mugen commença un lent va et viens tout en continuant d'embrasser les moindres parties du corps de son partenaire. Après quelques secondes, Mugen accéléra et arracha un gémissement rauque de la bouche de son amant.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Ah ahhhh plus vite… plus fort… »

Mugen enfonça d'avantage ce qui arracha un autre gémissement de plaisir à Jin qui passa ces bras autour du coup de son amant et se colla à son torse en mouvement pour mieux sentir son corps et son désir.

Mugen sentit un flot d'énergie l'emporter face aux gémissements de son amant, lorsqu'il entendait le plaisir de l'autre il perdait tout contrôle. Il donna les derniers coups de reins aussi loin et fort qu'il le pouvait profitant ainsi de toute les sensations de la profondeur du corps de l'autre. Jin vins en même temps sous la force des coups de son compagnon.

Mugen s'écroula sur son amant et ferma les yeux un instant profitant de ce moment de tendresse.

« Mugen ? »

« Oui »

« Que dis-tu d'aider Fuu dans son travail pendant que nous sommes ici. Elle nous héberge alors j'ai pensé que … »

« Oui tu as raison… nous l'aiderons à partir de demain. Pour l'instant que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche et d'une petite séance d'entrainement ce soir, je suis en train de rouiller ! »

« D'accord, mais tu feras attention à ta blessure »

Mugen se leva et se dirigea vers la douche suivit de Jin. Ils prirent une douche rapide puis vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Mugen fit quelques échauffements et s'entraina un moment seul. Jin lisait un des livres qu'il avait à disposition.

La matinée passa très vite puis l'après midi, chacun concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Mugen sentit la sensation de faim l'assaillir. Il se dirigea vers son amant et lui proposa d'aller manger un morceau. Ce que Jin accepta, refusant de fouiller la maison pour trouver de la nourriture.

C'était une magnifique maison avec 2 chambres, une salle d'eau et des toilettes, une large entrée et un salon. Le tout bordé d'un magnifique balcon de plein pied qui donnait sur les sources chaudes. Jin se demanda comment son amie avait pu faire l'acquisition d'un tel bijou.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Kyoto lorsqu'une voix féminine les héla.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! Cela vous dirai de passer un peu de bon temps ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Avant, ils n'auraient pas hésités enfin Mugen n'aurait pas hésité mais la situation avait changé. Jin ne répondant pas à la question de la femme et visiblement crispé, Mugen déclara :

« Merci pour votre proposition mais nous ne sommes pas intéressés »

« Peut-être une prochaine fois ! » et la femme s'éloigna.

Mugen regarda Jin toujours aussi tendu. Il en était devenu livide.

« Que se passe-t-il Jin, tu aurais vu un fantôme ? »

« Tu… tu aurais pu y aller… il ne fallait pas t'occuper de moi … je veux dire… je ne veux pas t'empêcher de … »

Mugen sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment celui qu'il aimait pouvait penser une chose pareille. « Arrête ça tout de suite ! » » hurla le brun. « Qu'est ce qui te prends, tu crois que tu ne me suffit pas, pourquoi voudrais-je quelqu'un d'autre que toi, que j'ai attendu et que je peux enfin… toucher ! Ne me fais tu pas confiance ? »

Sa voix résonnait dans la tête de Jin. Ce n'était pas la confiance en Mugen qu'il n'avait pas mais en lui-même. Il ne savait pas si son amant serait toujours satisfait de son amour au fil du temps. Comment pouvait-il le savoir.

« Je… suis désolé, j'ai confiance en toi… mais… seras-tu encore heureux de m'avoir à tes cotés dans l'avenir ? Qui le saurait …alors oui, je doute non pas de tes sentiments pour moi en ce moment mais de ce qu'ils deviendront avec le temps. Comment peut-on le savoir ? Nous ne pouvons que nous le promettre et attendre de voir ce que notre histoire va devenir. Mais il est clair que… pour l'instant… je serai incapable de me séparer de toi. »

La voix de Jin tremblait. Mugen retourna Jin pour lui faire face et vit que celui-ci pleurait.

Mugen en fut ému et rassura son amant en lui donnant un des ces plus beaux sourires. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à son compagnon. Il ne pensait pas à une éventuelle séparation et il ne l'avait jamais pensé. C'était inenvisageable de toute façon. Il l'aimait et tout ce qui comptait à ces yeux était tout ce qui est Jin et ce qui l'entoure. Il n'avait d'yeux pour personne d'autre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservera, mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour que cet amour reste tel qu'il est en ce moment »

Il prit Jin dans ses bras et le consola un moment, le temps que son compagnon arrête de trembler comme un enfant. Ils reprirent leur recherche et s'arrêtèrent au premier stand de nourriture qu'ils eurent croisé.

« Hummm… ! de l'anguille, ça faisais longtemps, ça te dis Jin ? »

« Ok pour moi »

Jin s'installa sur un banc mis à la disposition des clients et regarda les allers et venues des habitants et commerçants de la rue principale.

« Deux s'il vous plait avec du riz »

Mugen vint le rejoindre les bras chargé.

« Tiens ! Ca va mieux ? Tu à l'air stressé en ce moment »

« Hum, peut être un peu… Mais je compte sur toi pour m'aider à me défouler à l'entrainement ? »

« J'y mettrai tout mon cœur » déclara Mugen un sourire carnassier pendu aux lèvres.

La fin de l'après midi était déjà là. Ils finirent leur repas calmement puis rentrèrent chez Fuu. Pour s'entrainer, ils se placèrent vers les sources dans un endroit assez large pour ne pas gêner leurs mouvements.

« Tu es prêt ? » lança Jin avec une attitude de défi.

Ce regard n'ayant pas échappé à son partenaire, celui-ci lui dit.

« Et je ne vais pas me retenir »

Mugen se lança le premier comme toujours lorsqu'il y avait combat il fonçait dans le tas. Jin parvint à esquiver cette première attaque et se retrouva dans le dos de son compagnon afin de lui porter un coup sur l'épaule. Mugen eu juste le temps de l'éviter en faisant une roulade sur le coté puis il se lança sur le flanc de son adversaire. Jin para le coup et les deux hommes se reculèrent un instant prêt pour un deuxième assaut.

« En effet, tu es rouillé ! » lança Jin en riant.

« Tu vas regretter ces paroles ! » et il se lança une deuxième fois sur son adversaire qui esquiva puis une troisième.

Les heures défilèrent sans que les deux hommes s'en aperçoivent, ils étaient fatigués mais tellement ivre d'un combat avec un adversaire de leur taille. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés à Nagasaki, ils n'avaient pas combattu avec autant d'acharnement et de plaisir.

Fuu arriva à la maison en courant alertée par le bruit qu'elle avait entendu au loin, des épées s'entrechoquaient.

Fuu se parla à elle-même.

« J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait attaquer !!! »


	8. Chapter 8 Entrainer, décider

Fuu entra en trombe dans la maison puis dans la chambre du couple. Elle sortie lentement la tête par le shoji de peur de découvrir une scène horrible de combat. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était un duel entre les deux amants elle bondit sur le balcon et cria à leur intention.

« Qu'est que vous faite ?!!!!!! Vous m'aviez dis ne plus vous battre !! Si vous êtes en colère, il y a de meilleur moyen de régler le problème ! »

Jin et Mugen haletait, tellement il se donnait dans ce combat. Jin rangea son sabre en voyant Fuu crier.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu ranges ton arme, le combat n'est pas terminé, je vais te faire la peau !!! »

« Fuu est là » dit-il en la désigna du doigt. « Tu ne l'as pas entendu crier ? »

Mugen tourna la tête vers Fuu pour vérifier la présence de la jeune femme.

« Ben… non »

« Désolé Fuu, Mugen et moi… en avions besoin, cela ne se reproduira plus »

Mugen rangea sa lame dans son fourreau.

« Comment deux personnes qui s'aime peuvent se battre avec de vrai katana ? » hurla Fuu inquiète pour eux.

« C'était juste un entrainement Fuu, rien de plus, mais Mugen à la fâcheuse tendance à tout prendre au premier degré et de foncer tête baissé dans un combat »

« Tu m'as cherché et au moins, je le vie à fond sinon à quoi ça sert, et puis il fallait que je me dérouille »

Les deux hommes renfilèrent leurs hauts et rejoignirent Fuu qui était maintenant assise sur le balcon.

« As-tu bien travaillé ? « lui demanda Jin.

« Oui, mais la journée à été calme »

« Nous viendrons t'aider demain au restaurant » lui lança Mugen.

En entendant cela, Fuu cria sa joie. Elle était impatiente de vivre cette journée qui allait surement être mouvementée.

« Yatta !!! Yatta !!! criait-elle les bras en l'air. Puis elle s'arrêta de crier de joie et repris son air sérieux.

« … J'ai… réfléchi aujourd'hui… au sujet de … vous »

Jin et Mugen se regardèrent surpris et attendirent la suite des paroles de la jeune fille.

« Je voulais que vous sachiez que … ce que j'ai dis ce matin était sincère. Je vous vois enfin heureux. Jin tu profites plus de ce que la vie peux te donner et toi Mugen tu es… très différent. »

Mugen leva un sourcil interrogateur ne sachant pas ce que voulait dire la jeune femme.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi calme, détendu et affectueux avec quelqu'un. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvé et je serai toujours là … pour vous et je vous en prie, ne vous gêner pas devant moi, vivez pleinement votre amour et dites moi toujours la vérité »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux se réjouissant intérieurement des paroles de la jeune fille.

« Fuu ? … » Celle-ci leva la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur car elle était jusqu'a maintenant inclinée en direction du sol.

« Merci… pour tout ce que tu as fais et tous ce que tu fais pour nous. Nous ne te remercierons jamais assez » déclara Jin.

« … Si vous voulez me remercier alors rester ici, à Kyoto, avec moi » proposa Fuu.

Jin regarda Mugen qui ne dit rien mais qui haussa les épaules.

« Nous allons y réfléchir car j'ai peur que nous ayons encore deux ou trois choses à régler »

Fuu se releva heureuse de voir que son ami allait y réfléchir. Mugen ne disait rien mais elle espérait qu'il penserait la même chose que son amant. Elle s'excusa car elle devait partir un moment et quitta la pièce.

Ils s'essayèrent sur la bordure du balcon .Tous deux étaient pensif quand à la décision qu'ils devaient prendre. Ils n'avaient plus de famille et une seule amie, Fuu. Rien ne les poussait à voyager à présent, il n'avait pas de mission en cours et n'avait rien à chercher ailleurs car ils trouveraient facilement du travail ici, à Kyoto, alors pourquoi pas.

« Qu'en penses-tu Jin ? Doit-on rester ? Ne serait-ce pas trop dangereux pour elle ? À chaque fois que nous sommes les trois, elle est soit enlevée, soit prise en otage »

Jin considéra un moment la remarque de son partenaire puis lui délivra ses impressions.

« Je n'ai pas de famille à protéger, je n'ai que toi et Fuu alors pourquoi pas »

« Je te laisse prendre la décision car pour moi ma place est ou tu te trouve … »

Jin se tourna vers son partenaire qui regardait droit devant lui. La décision de son amant était déjà prise. Il le suivra ou qu'il aille.

« Essayons ! D'accord ?... Mugen »

Mugen se tourna vers le brun et dit :

« D'accord essayons, tant que je suis près de toi, partout sera le paradis »

Jin s'approcha de Mugen pour s'emparer de ses lèvres qui lui étaient si délicatement offertes. Mugen s'accrocha à Jin et vint s'assoir sur ses cuisses afin d'approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent un cours instant pour reprendre leur respiration puis reprirent ou ils en étaient. Mugen interrompit le baiser et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Jin sera un plus fort l'étreinte sur son amant, s'appuya contre une poutre de la barrière du balcon et profita de l'instant.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans cette position.

Fuu arriva quelques heures plus tard dans un vacarme monstrueux. Elle s'était pris les pieds dans les chaussures d'un des deux hommes et l'injuria.

Entendant un bruit sourd, Jin se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit grand les yeux. Mugen ne s'était pas réveillé. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il vit Fuu qui se dirigeai vers lui.

« Excuse moi de t'accueillir dans cette position mais il s'est endormi » Voyant Jin essayer de bouger, Fuu ajouta :

« Ne le dérange pas… sa position à l'air très agréable pour lui » dit-elle en voyant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Mugen et ses bras enlacer son compagnon.

« Fuu ? »

« Hum ? »

« Nous avons pris notre décision… »

Voyant la jeune femme sur l'attente, Jin déclara :

« Nous restons »

« Yatta ! Je suis si contente … »

« Nous n'avons pas de mission en ce moment et nous avons décidé de ne plus en accepter. C'est l'occasion de tester notre nouvelle vie à deux !» dit Jin en caressant une mèche de son amant qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. « Nous chercherons un appartement et du travail pour ne pas te déranger »

Fuu voulu répliquer mais se dit que c'était surement une excuse pour qu'il se trouve un petit nid à deux. Fuu se dirigea vers sa chambre depuis le balcon.

« Tu pourrais venir travailler au restaurant ? et une compagnie recherche un coursier si Mugen le veux, il pourra peut être se proposer»

« J'accepte ta proposition et merci de ton aide. Il acceptera surement »

« Il se fait tard Jin, vous devriez allez vous coucher » déclara Fuu un petit sourire aux lèvres une main poser sur le shoji extérieur de sa chambre.

« Merci encore Fuu. Bonne nuit »

Elle referma le shoji laissant les deux hommes ou ils étaient. Jin décida de se lever pour aller se coucher. Il porta Mugen comme une jeune mariée avec de la peine car l'homme n'était pas léger. Il le déshabilla délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller et l'installa sous les couvertures. Le brun fit de même et enlaça son partenaire en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule découverte et avant de s'endormir, Jin murmura :

« Laissons cette nouvelle vie épanouir notre amour ! »


End file.
